The Cleaning Fairy
by Caz251
Summary: Summary: A Series of first times in the life of Ianto Jones. Written for cliche bingo Prompt: First Times. Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood.


**Title:** The Cleaning Fairy  
><strong>Author:<strong> caz251  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Torchwood  
><strong>Rating: <strong>Pg  
><strong>CharacterPairing:** Ianto Jones/Lisa Hallet, Ianto Jones/Jack Harkness, mentions Ianto's mother and her family, Rhiannon, Lisa and Yvonne Hartmann.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Torchwood.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>A Series of first times in the life ofIanto Jones.

**AN:** Written for cliche_bingo **Prompt:** First Times

The first time Ianto met with his mother's family he was met with derision. He was wrong to them, an anomaly that shouldn't exist. They may not have liked him, but they still taught him, he was kin after all. They didn't dare leave his education to a rebel like his mother; who knew what she would teach him. Ianto's training lasted from the age of three to five, at which point he started human schooling. His training was in the art of magic, an art passed down through his mother's family. An art that set him apart from the rest of his family; while his father believed in magic he had never possessed it save that one night he shared with Ianto's mother, and Rhiannon like their shared parent had no magic within her.

The first time Ianto cast a spell he was elated, regardless of the presence of his aunt unto whose tutelage he had been given. His aunt wasn't impressed with him, she was of the belief that he should have been able to do the spell from the time he spoke his first word. After all, his family had all done so, and that he hadn't was just another reminder of the fact that his mother had strayed from the path set for her. She was supposed to have bonded with another brownie, not having become infatuated with a human, and certainly not have had a child with him. Ianto was the proof that his mother had gone so far from the path that had been laid for her since her birth.

The first time that someone realised that he was different he was taken to see a psychiatrist at Providence park. He had been there many times before, visiting his father's wife, Rhiannon's mother. Even at the age of six he had known that his visit there to speaks with Doctor Stevenson was a waste of time. Just because his room was always spotless, he made clear and conscise list and he actually took pride in his appearance they thought that there was something wrong with him. Doctor Stevenson declared that he had OCD, and Ianto spent all his other trips to his office explaining that there was nothing wrong with him, he just wasn't a slob.

The first time he used his magic in front of a human he almost had his powers bound. Neither his mother nor her family were impressed with his actions. He would admit that his idea hadn't been the smartest, using his magic to help him shoplift, but he had been easily led at fifteen and he'd been trying to gain some popularity. He was just lucky that his mother decided that his shoplifting charge was punishment enough.

The first time he realised what his mother's family had planned for him he ran away. He got all the way to London before he realised that they would probably be able to track his magic anyway. That was when he decided to stop using his magic and that was how he met Lisa. He had been working in a coffee shop, using the one household chore he could do without magic to his advantage, and she had managed to spill coffee on him. As first meetings went it wasn't perfect, his shirt was stained and he qwas itching to go and clean it, but it could have been worse.

The first time he met Yvonne Hartmann he was terrified. He had only been with Torchwood a week and the fact that the Director wanted to speak to him made him nervous. Did she know? Where his family in danger? He knew that they weren't alien, they were from Terra, but he wasn't sure that Hartmann would believe him. It turned out that she hadn't wanted to see him for anything sinister. Hartmann was a people person, she wanted to see how he was fitting in personally and what he thought of Torchwood, apparantly something she did with everyone.

The first time Ianto met Jack Harkness his whole world had gone to hell. He focused past the pain he felt as he knew he needed to do this, he needed the resources Torchwood had to save Lisa. He couldn't do it without help, his magic couldn't reverse what the cybermen had done, but maybe something in the Torchwood archives could.

The first time that Ianto felt that the plan his mother's family had for him wasn't that bad was after the trip to the Beacons. The family had been alerted to an anomaly during the first world war, an anomaly they wanted to possess. They had decided after Ianto's birth that his mother's transgression could be used in their favour, even if the idea of a half-human brownie was distasteful to them. That was why they had trained him to the best of their ability, because they wanted to use him to gain possession of the anomaly, by allowing it to possess Ianto. The idea of being the families' sacrifice had never appealed to him before, but after the care he had been shown he wondered if it was so bad. He could come to enjoy being possessed by it, by him, by Jack, if he treated him the way he did that night.

The first time they kissed was after Suzie died again, everyone had left and it was just the two of them and a stopwatch. Ianto had never thought that a first could be so right, it was normally sloppy and uncoordinated, his first kiss with Lisa had certainly been that way, but the kiss with Jack had been perfect. As their lips touched he felt his magic sing within him, acknowledging the ancient magic that surrounded them, the magic that would bind Ianto to Jack. His mother's family ensuring that he couldn't back out, or run away again, they wouldn't allow history to repeat itself. He wouldn't be allowed to escape what was to be his destiny, not as his mother before him had.

The first time Ianto used magic to make Jack a coffee he thought the man was about to pass out or freak out at least as he kept muttering under his breath about it being orgasmic. Ianto himself did pass out the first time that Jack took him to bed, and for the first time he let himself go completely. The first time Jack met his mother was an experience he would never forget, and the first time he saw Jack round with their child was amazing, but then again so was the second, and the third, and every time after that. While the first time is always important and memorable, things can be done again and again in different ways with different results, and Ianto would enjoy making those first times stretch to become the second, third or even the thousandth time. The first time that he was most thankful for was the first time that his mother lay eyes on the young child that became his father; without that meeting of gazes and instant love on his mother's part he would never have experienced anything for the first or even the last time.


End file.
